


9715 km？

by Ocard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, University, career beginners kagehina
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocard/pseuds/Ocard





	1. 咖喱猪排

  晚高峰过去后的车厢空荡荡的。

 日向抱着斜挎包坐下，在被电车行驶声斥满的寂静中，他的胃部发出格外突兀的哀嚎，引起一旁的高中生的侧目。他揉着后脑讪讪地笑了笑，开始后悔没有听影山凶巴巴的叮嘱，提前用三明治垫垫肚子了。

不得不说，这天的拍摄和磨合练习远比他原本想象的要长。虽然仅仅是看高二时便加入国青队的搭档就能明白，职业排球所代表的的远不止“打球”而已，但作为国家队B队的选手进行活动，对于现下身处大学三年级的日向来说还是第一次。

 

   高中时代，日向无数次设想过收到属于他的深红色‘JAPAN’球衣的场景。在获得过最佳副攻手，全国的优胜奖杯，又接着转型主攻也依然没能迎来那一天的时候，这个梦想显得前所未有的遥不可及。

  到了填写进路调查前，远离搭档身上耀眼的光环、证明自己独立的价值似乎就成了仅剩的选择。影山对此没有丝毫意外。

 “如果你觉得有更适合你的二传，随便你，不用让我知道。”他说。“但你真的是这么认为的？去个随便什么可以‘证明你’的球队，带着大家拼到8强半决赛之类的地方输掉，最后感叹四年里一起努力真是太好了，这些就是你想要的？告诉我，日向，只是这样就能让你更满足吗？”

  “所以我不是说了，我不会在那种地方输掉！我会靠自己赢——” “不可能的。”影山冷漠地打断，让日向对他听到话感到不可思议： 

“……你说什么？” 

“我说排球里没有一支队伍会只靠Ace自己的力量留到最后。球场上是‘六个人强才会强’，现在是这样，到了大学还会是，到了世界的舞台上也会是。” 

  “如果以后要走得更远的话，就永远需要强大的队友。我也需要。”

  “我需要你，日向。”

 

  影山陈述事实式地说着，方才还气势汹汹的家伙则像被人扇了一巴掌似的呆在原地。最后的音节很快被他们间温热的小风带走，而日向的嘴巴张张合合许久，半晌也没能再挤出一个字来。

  他的脑海里闪过那个冲他叫嚷着“你的意志毫无必要”的王者、骄傲地笑着对他说“相信我，去飞吧”的搭档，最后意识聚集在面前望着他的眼睛，毫无保留地宣告“我需要你”的人的身上。

 

  为什么.........为什么偏偏是影山呢........？

  日向愣着愣着，猝不及防地笑出眼泪来。

 

  他一直以为影山才是更独断又要强的那一个，总是擅做决定，还连赞许都吝啬出口，现在看来，在独断又要强的事情上，他自己也毫不逊色才对。他的确害怕承认有影山在他才能是最强的攻手——可是开始把“我要一个人也能赢下去”挂在嘴边的他，似乎又朝着奇怪的方向变得大错特错了。

  他甚至都不知道影山是什么时候察觉到他的焦虑的。是因为这样才看起来毫不意外的吗？日向擦掉笑出的眼泪再次咧了咧嘴巴。这好像也并不新奇，有关他的事情，影山总是能知道。

  他们迈向的本就是同一个顶点，回想起摆在他们各自书桌上的、和对方一起赢来的金牌，日向不得不承认有对方在的感觉并不赖。

  不如说是最棒的。

  就这样，他们再次去往同一支大学球队。这一回他不是为了获得站在球场上的资格而不得不和对方绑在一起，而是为了赢下去，直到能够赢得最后一次胜利为止。打排球可是需要六个人呢——如果注定要和最强的同伴一起站到最后的话，日向知道影山会是那其中之一，就像一直在他身边的二传手证明的那样。

  更何况，无论专业级的赛场上是否没有矮小选手的一席之地，在榨尽全身每一滴可能性之前，他也并没有为此担心的余裕。他还有需要他的队友，也依然沉迷每一个可以通过自己的力量决胜的瞬间，只是这些便足够成为继续奔跑下去的理由。

 

  今年新年返乡的时候，西谷又为他订购了一件“大器晚成”的T恤，这次他确保过“成”字*是对的了。诅咒仿佛就此被破解，日向果真在五个月后收到了来自排协的联络——他被纳入了这年国家队B队的阵营。国际排联与亚洲排联每年承办的赛事繁多，在影响世界排名的三大赛与次一级的赛事冲突时，U23青年队、又或是成年组B队则会承接起后一类的出赛任务。这便是日向在这个夏天将会扮演的角色。

 

  稍微比想象中的要逊一点，他在拿到球衣那天沮丧地想。不会能和欧美球队交手，好像也不会被NHK转播，更难算得上是和他发誓会追上的那个人并肩——

  “尺寸不合适？”发觉日向冲着阳台上晾晒的新球衣发呆许久了，影山路过客厅时这么问。

  “没有，”他摇摇头，“就是B队...B队的话总觉得——”

  影山了然地揉了揉他的头发：“但是亚洲的比赛其实现在更适合你吧。”

  “你这是什么意思！”日向拨开头顶的手怒道。

   影山眨了眨眼睛，没明白他为什么突然发作。

  “同样是亚洲的队伍，这次亚洲杯应该也会有几支配置的有矮个主攻，虽然倒也没1米7级的......但是去见识见识他们的打法现在可能对你来说更有用，我觉得。”

 

  想起来那个总能把开解说得像挑衅的笨蛋，日向吃吃地笑起来。他将双手伸进背包里一阵摸索，手机里果然积攒了几条未读消息。早在一个小时前，他就因为抗议不停的胃袋发出过数十条饥饿SOS，这会儿再点开对话框，眼前方方正正的黑体字几乎即刻飘出油星的香味。

 

你 与 **TobioKun** 的对话

>> _别吵_

>> _在买炸猪排_

 

Gwaaaaaaah.....！

日向不得不抿紧嘴巴才没有兴奋到高叫着跳起来。在意识到之前，他发现自己已经开始想象平底锅里蒸腾着热气的咖喱酱和土豆块，想象那间狭窄又凌乱、却只属于他和另一个人的厨房，还有他们亲手布置的空间里，用发出ACE球时那种认真表情操作锅铲的同居人的样子了。

 

* * *

 

 

  “我回来啦——！”日向推开大门，向屋内宣告道。

  客厅里出乎意料地黑漆漆一片，月光从阳台透进来，在墙壁上漫开。那里被日向装上了一层陈列架，他在第一次留宿影山家时就对挂了一墙的奖项艳羡不已，所以在自己租房子住后，将和乌野的大家获得的奖牌和证书摆在家里最显眼的位置就成了他最先做的事情之一。

  最初上面只放了他的，但随着影山的那份也被从宫城寄过来，再后来新取得的成果也被添置进去，它就成了所有进入这间屋子的客人都难以忽视的对象。日向对此格外满意，它们不仅是他自己的勋章——这些都是他和这个屋檐下的另一个人间无可替代的纽带的最好的证明。

 

  “影山君？”

日向打开灯，好笑地发现要找的人并不在别处，就仰躺在沙发上。差不多刚好够两个人坐的沙发对于这位现下1米89的排球选手来说显然太过狭小，影山的一条腿曲起，另一条腿不甚舒适地挂在扶手处，外面的胳膊耷拉在地板上，脸上还盖了本疑似英语笔记的东西。

  虽然大学里并没有挂科就不能打排球的规定，但日向毫不怀疑补考通知单一定是比俄罗斯副攻手更为令影山头皮发麻的存在了。他在沙发前蹲下，取开书本以打量熟睡中的恋人。影山的眉头果然紧皱着，令日向再度失笑。

  怎么连梦里都在生气？

  他伸出手指顺了顺影山额前被蹭得翘起的墨色发丝，在对方绞紧的眉间啄了个轻吻。沉睡中的人似是感应到了他的动作，眼皮微动，作势就要醒来。

 

  ......这家伙是被王子吻醒的公主吗！！！

   嗯...不对不对，是被吻醒的国王才对。

  他不着边际地腹诽着，很快对上一双迷迷糊糊的双眼。

  “日向...？你傻笑什么呢？”

  “王子和国王搞到一起的话真的没问题吗？”

  “什么乱七八糟的...……现在几点了？”影山打着哈欠坐起身。

  “九点半。”

  “这么晚了...”影山的双手在脸上用力揉了几下，声音闷闷的，“稍等，我去做饭。”

  “别麻烦了，去睡吧。我翻点东西拌饭就好了。不是还买了猪排吗？”日向蹭进沙发，把他脑后的发丝也顺直。那里的柔软和主人的冷硬外表截然不同，而他丝毫不打算告诉对方他觉得这一点也很可爱的事情。

  “没事，我也没吃。”

  “诶？”日向错愕地跟着追到厨房去。“一直在等我？”

  虽然没有得到答复，但是工作台上那盒还没有开封的炸猪排已经能回答他的问题了。

  “谢啦。”他踮脚亲了亲对方的侧脸。

  影山蹙眉抿了抿嘴，露出一个像是压着嘴角微笑的别扭表情：“先吃点这个垫垫。”

  “烤栗子——！”日向接过对方递来的小纸袋，惊喜地叫道。“亏你能在这个季节买到啊，干得好！基地那边居然真的不包晚饭，我感觉现在我能吃下一整个排球。”

  影山发出一声短促的嗤笑。

  “你也就只能记得疯跑了。练习怎么样？”

  “超——厉害的，我们的接应和副攻前辈。不亏是打过好多年职业的感觉。”　日向轻车熟路地跳坐到案板旁边，一边荡着腿讲着，一边试图在剥栗子的同时比划接球的动作。

  “嗯，今年没只派U23去还是想让前辈们来强化防守吧。”

  “不过真的好可惜啊，明明打得那么好，只是这两年没以前稳定就从A队退下来了。为什么就不能让所有人都去世锦赛呢？”

  “热身区又站不下30个人。”

  “这是重点吗？”日向佯怒地把刚剥好的栗子塞进他不会读空气的男朋友嘴里。

  影山头也没抬地张口咬住，接着耸了耸肩，把切好的青椒和土豆放旁边，拿过剩下的胡萝卜，继续追问：“及川前辈呢？”　

  “啊，他让我跟你带声好来着。基本上就是跟电视上看到的差不多？不告诉我的话，简直完全看不出来之前休赛还动了手术**。”

  影山点了点头，沉默片刻，意有所指地接道：“想要留在球场上，总会有办法的。”

 

  水和蔬菜开始在锅里翻滚，发出咕咚咕咚的声音，香味也随之在整个房间里弥散。在厨房灯暖黄色的光线下，日向的意识几乎要被这里的惬意麻痹了——

  令人满足的食物，可以信任如自己的半身般的对象同时也这样信赖着他，还有他缓慢却扎实的脚步，现在马上就要迈进新的一段征途。虽然离完美还有一点点距离，但日向却无法想象一个更好的起点了。

 

  他静静地看着身边人专注的侧脸，清了清嗓子，不怀好意地笑道：“现在你可是又有竞争了，小心你也被从A队踹出来，下回就要跟我一起去亚运会了。”

  “我才不会输给及川前辈。或者宫前辈。”影山不悦地咕哝，“而且我也不打算和你去亚运会，白痴。我们会去奥运会的。”

  他瞪了日向一眼，又示意地张了张嘴：“栗子再给我一个。”

  “没了。”

  日向把纸袋颠倒过来，里面空空如也。

  “哈——？！！整整1200円的你都吃了？！”

  “哈哈哈抱歉抱歉，我太饿了，就...……嗷！痛痛痛！我真的错了嘛——！喂！”

 

  日向挣扎着逃离魔爪，被同样是饥饿模式下加倍震怒的魔王影山式无情地打发出去，将吃剩的包装袋扔掉。明天是可燃垃圾的回收日，考虑到日向从来没有呆着不动的耐心，倒垃圾这种可以跑上跑下的家务就都交给他来承担了。他把回收袋挪到大门口，以防止明早出门前忘记，再进屋的时候又不禁注意到门边被塞得满满当当的信箱。

  “还好意思说我是懒虫...”

  他嘀咕着把信件拿回房间里，现在还在月中，体育杂志和各类账单都不会在这时候来，果然他们的信箱几乎塞满了广告。日向把传单都顺手扔进垃圾桶，直到他看到最下面一个雪白色的A4信封。

  “这是什么，英语？”日向眯着眼试图读懂，却除了家庭地址和影山的名字外一词也不认得。他把信封翻了个面，只来得及扫过一个略微眼熟的图标，便被影山叫住了。

  “有你的信哦，好像还是英文的。”他说。

  “噢，我看看。你盛饭吧。”

 

  再次进入厨房，猪排加热后的浓郁香气立刻扑面而来。日向飞快将饭食在餐桌摆好，但一直等到他几乎快用眼神把这些都吃光的时候，影山才从自己的房间出来。

  “快点快点！”他招手催促道，“刚刚那个是哪里寄的？”

  “嗯？”影山拉开椅子坐下，看着他愣了愣。“......排协的。”

  “哈，你不会又要被抓去尿检了吧？”

  “不是，没什么要紧事。常规通知而已。”他小声且快地回答，“快吃饭吧。”

 

TBC

 

 

 


	2. 草莓西瓜

影山有些反常，日向意识到。

他开始在日向靠近时合上电脑，比平时更频繁地翻看手机，表情纠结。这原本并不稀奇，他总能看起来很生气，连邻居家老是冲他们吠个不停的吉娃娃都可以为此作证。但有意识地避开日向又是另一回事了。

“我说，”这种情况又一次发生时，日向终于不再假装没有察觉。“你不会在偷偷看H的东西吧？嗷呀——”

影山回了他一个重重的暴栗。

他翻开屏幕给日向看，那里不过就是邮箱页面而已。但是日向没有功夫再琢磨什么，因为影山很快用成年人间的友好交流近一步向他证明，他完全没有偷看某些图文小电影的必要。

 

第二天清晨，日向又是被一连串吉娃娃的叫声吵醒的。

进入六月后，那只叫Bobo的狗总能在五点过半就精神抖擞，引得日向格外纳闷这世上为什么没人想到过用吉娃娃做晨起报时。他闭着眼把薄被盖过脑袋，试图把噪音隔绝到另一个世界。周日一向没有训练，打工也在下午，他尽可以窝到天色大亮再起身。

纵*欲过头可能就是这点不好，日向餍足地蹭了蹭枕头默想道。释放过数回的身体几乎连发丝都是懒散的，而他们总会像患上了皮肤饥渴症似的，连清洗时相贴的手臂都能为将将熄灭的欲*望添上新的燃料。

在浴室里被影山拥着这样那样的记忆再度变得清晰，日向感到面颊急速变烫，全身又燥出一层薄汗。他本能地往床铺另一边蹭了蹭，伸出手臂，试图揽过床上的另一个热源——

空的。

日向猛地清醒过来。晨光微熹中，深蓝色的窗帘被吹得鼓起，让整个房间被都涌进清爽的风，日向探向旁边的枕头，上面就和屋内的空气一样微凉。他揉了揉眼睛，下床向外走去。

影山正在阳台上，耳边举着电话，对着听筒中的内容不断点头。他身上还是睡觉时穿的衣服——他们在祭典上玩射击游戏赢的小怪兽T恤，和日向的勇者T恤是一套。黑发像白天时那般又顺又直，被晨间的风轻轻撩起。

“谢谢，麻烦您了...”

日向走近时听到他说。注意到日向站在玻璃门后，影山快速地又讲了两句，挂掉电话。

“早——”日向拉开门招呼道。阳台的地砖凉冰冰的，冻得光脚跳上去的他直哆嗦。影山轻叹了口气，弯腰把一旁的拖鞋提到他面前，示意日向穿上。

“怎么醒了？现在还早。”他站起身问。

“Bobo才不管呢。”日向说。他抱怨般的鼓了鼓脸颊，就好像在清晨过于亢奋的吉娃娃真的是把他从床上提出来的全部原因。影山的鼻间发出声轻笑，曲起食指蹭了蹭他睡得脏兮兮的眼角。

朝阳越升越高，晨曦渐渐溢满阳台，影山湖蓝色的眼中仿佛也有闪烁的波光，那里载着他的倒影。日向握住抚在脸侧的手指，仰起头和对方交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻。

“你该刷牙了。”影山抵着他的额头喃道。

“胡扯，明明是你先来亲我的。”

“不可能。”

“就是你。”

没有意义的争论很快被消声，唇瓣上传来被来回摩挲轻咬的力道，日向不甘示弱地吮弄回去。他们终于在下身再度变得不妙前记得分开，看着影山被他咬得充血的下唇，日向第无数次怀疑他们总是同时红肿的嘴恐怕早已将这段本该低调的关系出卖得一干二净。

 

“刚才的电话，”影山用手背蹭了蹭嘴角，终于意图解释。

“哼？”

“是老家打来的。奶奶说后院种的草莓快熟了，要给我们寄过来。”

“真的吗！太好了——！”日向兴奋地叫道。

他早在高中时就拜访过影山的爷爷奶奶(去和影山一起赶作业，确切地说)。日向那时还以为会见到两位70岁版本的影山飞雄——一对住在刷着冷白色墙漆的西式小楼里，又高又瘦，双眉皱得紧紧的，只用眼神就能将他大卸八块的严肃老夫妇。

而事实却几乎截然相反。

“难得飞雄有朋友来，尽管多吃点！”影山的奶奶总是这么说着，把一盘一盘的草莓送进两人的房间。日向就总会趁机跟着叫上许多回影山的名字，三分调笑和七分真心都被藏在他刻意拿捏着声调喊的“飞雄”里，再被面红耳赤的影山好好地修理一通。等到两人闹累了，又会被爷爷喊到后院的廊下，并肩在风铃的叮咚声中分食刚刚冰镇好的西瓜。

在热情的祖辈面前，影山比平时还要不善言辞，显然对这个一向对人际关系感到棘手的家伙来说，坦然地接受和表达爱意这种事一如既往地艰难。而日向在一旁看着他耳尖红红地乖乖听爷爷夸赞“阿飞”和“小翔”真的是“关系很好”的样子，感到自己的耳廓也烧起来的同时，又不禁觉得那样的影山也可爱透了。

 

“等你打完比赛，我们就一起回去看他们吧？我打算在首尔买超——多的土产，全都带回去。你也别忘了从法国带！”

影山“嗯”了一声，跟着点了点头。

不知道什么时候起，Bobo的叫声早已停下，大概是已经被带下楼散步了。整个街区似乎逐渐苏醒，远处机动车的轰轰隆隆和邻里间稀疏的洗漱声相继传来。日向伸了个懒腰，他趴到护栏上，和影山一起看了会儿楼下陆续经过的晨跑者们，最后斟酌片刻，用胳膊肘戳了戳影山。

“你...最近有什么事吗？”

“没有吧，我们训练的时间不是早就发给你了。”

“不是这种的！就是……唔…”日向挠了挠头，又挥舞着胳膊试图比划，“有没有比较困扰的…………”

“你到底在说什么？”影山看起来越来越迷茫。

“我不知道啊！”

“那我怎么会知道，呆子日向！”

“算了，忘了吧，当我没问。”日向气鼓鼓地放弃。

 

他几乎可以肯定对方在隐瞒什么。昨天没能追问清楚，但日向当下也不打算再探究下去。他多少已经习惯了影山性格里最独断的那一部分，这一点在排球上早已能够妥善地处理，在球场外却还有所保留。

他们也不是没有为此争吵过，在曾经日向计划领养一只宠物的时候就是如此。他试图证明那不过“就是狗而已”，而影山反复坚持他“不喜欢动物”，双方的语气都越来越失控，两个人连续三天都没再踏足过对方的房间。但冷静下来后，日向还是率先放弃了这个打算。他知道影山的舒适区一向很小，排球、家人、队友们，还有身为交往对象的他就已经能将那里塞得满满当当，日向从不希望将他人反感的东西强塞上去，更妄论对方是他最重要的人。这件事没几日就被他抛到脑后，影山却在某天撞见Bobo后突然再度提起。

“不知道它们都在想什么。”他说。“是人的话只要问就好了，但它们叫个不停，究竟是没有吃饱还是太寂寞之类的，完全搞不懂。总觉得很糟糕。”

原来所谓的“不喜欢小动物”其实是这样吗？日向恍然大悟。仔细想想看，他们两个既没有充足的时间也没有太多闲余的零花钱，如果真的照料不当，也的确很难从狗狗那里及时得知。影山从不会把思索过的每一件小事都宣之于口，但是从这样的细枝末节处，日向却可以明白影山比他想象的还要在乎沟通不当对他人造成的伤害。他的恋人就是那样迟钝却又微妙地敏感的家伙。

也许影山真的在被什么东西烦扰，也许还会为他们产生别的问题，甚至是争吵，但在影山用自己奇怪又固执的方式理清思绪前，日向愿意留给他空间和时间——他们在乎对方的想法和感受，他只用肯定这一点就够了。

 

暗中做好决定，日向又伸了个长长的懒腰。

“唔......糟糕，肚子开始饿了。“他倒到影山身上，双手圈住对方的腰，脑袋又蹭了蹭影山的肩窝，一副已经靠自己站不稳的浮夸模样，“都怪你。”害我思考这么多。

影山的脸红了红。

“昨晚也不是只有你在卖力吧！”

“什——你说什么呢？！”日向羞耻地叫嚷道。他最后又揉了揉肚子，沉默片刻，突然间行动起来：“第二个跑到厕所的人负责做早饭——！”

他大笑着冲出阳台，把瞠目结舌的影山抛在身后。

“你这混蛋，抢跑不算！喂！！”

 

时针已经逐渐指向7的位置，在小小的浴室里，日向和影山的这一天从洗脸池争夺战开始。


	3. GunGun牛奶棒

梅雨季的空气总像能挤出水来。

日向和学生们一一告别，训练场地变得空旷下来后，雨珠滴滴答答地敲打玻璃窗的声音便逐渐降临。

“听起来像是又下雨了，日向君带伞了吗？”在收拾好背包走出更衣室时，日向听到同事这么问。他摇了摇头：“没有，不过巴士站也很近，我跑过去很快的。”

“哈哈，”前辈像是想到什么似的被逗笑了：“你的话的确会很快。大家都等着在电视上看到你用那个超快的弹跳技惊四座呢，‘小巨人’。”

“嗯，包在我身上！”日向也朝对方笑道。

 

日向打工的地方位于一座简朴的社区体育馆。得益于经常在东京地区承办的国际赛事，排球在都内的曝光度和普及度都远远高于宫城。因此，出身豪强校的他很快便应聘到一个助理教练的兼职。赚到房租的同时又不想牺牲排球的时间，日向本是因为这个才给儿童排球班投了简历，但是能够帮助小朋友们逐渐享受这项运动，这其中的满足感就像是得以重温许多次他自己掌握新技术的瞬间。冬天大学联赛的时候，更是有几个孩子和家长一起过来为他应援，令他惊喜不已。日向现在已经很难想象没有那些小孩子们的日常了。

 

不过尽管这个兼职为他创造过许多可爱的回忆，偶尔，非常偶尔地，日向也不得不面临一些小麻烦——比如被调皮的学生闹得头大的时候，又比如现在外面听上去大雨倾盆，而他却不得不冲进那瓢泼雨幕里。

体育馆的公用伞早已被学生们借光了，前辈乘的地铁又在不同的方向，也不好麻烦对方捎带他一程。日向苦着脸朝外走，他点开Line上最顶端的对话框，接连发送数个大哭的表情。新消息的提示音很快响起，不过不是来自他的口袋，而是在走廊里的几步外。

“唷。”影山靠在墙边，他一手握着正震动不停的手机，一手支着一把大伞，朝日向打了个招呼。雨伞挨地的尖端下有一圈湿漉漉的水渍，看起来他已经在这里等待有一段时间了。

“欸？你怎么来了！”

“来看你有没有真的哭...唔——！”他话音还没落，双臂间便多了一个重重地扑进来的小个子。

“嘿嘿，影山君一个人在家太寂寞了是不是？”

影山低头看了看正狡黠地冲他笑着的家伙，腾出一只手戳了戳日向的脑门：“要‘一个人’跑回家的白痴反正不是我。”

日向吐了吐舌头，压下他的脖子，在影山的嘴角啵了一个响亮到夸张的吻。

 

虽然排球运动员并不是什么格外家喻户晓的公众人物，但是在充满运动爱好者的社区体育馆里就完全不同。影山曾经没有任何变装、大大咧咧地跑到场馆二层看他上课，引起不大不小的骚动不说，还在回家路上冷不丁地模仿孩子们叫他“小翔老师”，羞耻得日向连头皮都要烧红起来，从此干脆严令禁止影山在他的工作时间过来干扰教学。他完全没想到今天影山会特意跑来接他，期末考试和世锦赛都越来越近了，这家伙本该利用宝贵的休息时间在家里打盹，或者翻看些电视节目放松精神才对。想到这里，日向又开心地晃了晃他们十指交握的手。

“这样没问题吗？上次还被你的学生撞见过。”影山问。

“噗，不要小看现在的小孩子啊，和最喜欢的小朋友拉着手回家根本没什么不对嘛。”

他暗中期待着影山因为‘最喜欢’之类的字眼变得难为情，这个家伙总是对表白难以支架，交往近三年都几乎没有丝毫进步。如他所料，影山果真停下了步子。

“好像有哭声。”他说。

“什么？”日向猝不及防地绊了个踉跄。

“有小孩在哭，你听。”

 

外面风声不断，从走廊的窗户望去，只能隐隐看到天上黑压压的乌云。在学生和员工都几乎全部离去的体育馆里，气氛阴潮潮的，只有他们走过的地方还有声控感应灯亮着，日向前后看了看这条空荡的走廊，不禁感到脚底发凉：“你...你胡说什——”

“小翔老师？”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他尖叫着抱住影山（影山也突兀地向后跳了一步，但日向显然没有工夫嘲笑他），紧紧地闭上眼。

“你鬼叫什么，呆子！！这不是你的学生吗？”

“诶？”日向探出头，一个脸颊湿漉漉的小不点正抱着小背包，一脸茫然地打量他们两个。“......阳太？你还没回家？”

“我...”那男孩嘴巴动动，发出模糊不清的声音，突然间，豆大的泪珠源源不断地从他的眼眶里涌出来。“我......呜呜呜呜呜呜！”

“呜哇！别哭别哭——影山，纸巾！”

 

日向和影山手忙脚乱地把这个叫阳太的男孩安置到旁边的长椅上。小朋友哭得甚是伤心，他们花了不少功夫才听清楚是怎么回事。阳太是不久前加入进来的孩子，他在电视上看到过国家队的比赛，觉得他们都‘很高很帅气’，这才央求着父母来上排球课。但是这里却和小朋友的想象完不一样——手臂会淤血，手指也越来越痛，而球却从来没有听他指挥的意思。今天的训练格外辛苦，自动售货机里最受欢迎的雪糕也卖光了库存，小家伙这才委屈得一个人留在走廊里哭了起来。

 “给我看看，现在手还疼吗？”日向问。阳太把双手摊平，胳膊上果然紫红一片。“是很严重呢……唔...我找找有没有......影山带药了吗？”

“这家伙太小了，不能用我们用的吧。”

“是哦，那我去前台借点喷雾还有绷带。阳太先和这个...影山さん稍等一下，我马上回来。”

 “等...喂！日向！”

 

日向在影山的吼声里很快跑得不见踪影。阳太悄悄试图打量身旁的人，紧了紧抱着小背包的手。他认识这个人，是电视上的影山选手，场馆外面的店里还有卖他的海报呢。凑近看，真人好像比想象的还高，又完全不像印象里那么冷冰冰。但是影山似乎很不高兴的样子。是因为不想被和他这样逊的家伙丢在一起吗？阳太扁扁嘴，没有敢再发出任何声音，生怕更多的眼泪让他显得更为丢脸。静悄悄的走廊里，他们没有一人说话，这份寂静便逐渐惹人坐如针毡，让阳太不自在地晃了晃腿。

小翔老师到底什么时候回来呀......

 

“你......”影山突然开口道，“你吃牛奶棒吗？”

面前人的表情与其说是在问他吃不吃零食，不如说像在问我可不可以揍你。排球课足足有两个小时长，阳太早就饿坏了。他紧张地点点头，看着影山从旁边的售货机里买来两根GunGun棒，一并递给他给他。

“身上疼的时候，吃点这个会好很多。”

“影山さん打排球也会疼？”阳太十分好奇。牛奶棒的甜味迅速占据他的注意力，让他完全忘了刚才还在害怕对方的事情。

“小时候会。”影山说。“球还会砸到脸上，然后流很多鼻血，但那样会被送到医务室，很麻烦。还有那家伙，以前也用脸接过很多次。”

阳太眨眨眼睛，感到有些不可思议。他是在说小翔老师……？那个示范动作看起来特别轻松的小翔老师吗？

“变厉害都要这么辛苦啊......”他无意识地感叹，一时间担忧得连咀嚼都忘了。

“球传得好就会感觉很好，其他的也无所谓了吧。”

 “那如果我总是打不好呢？”阳太急切地追问，影山听闻却轻轻地笑了。

“但你不会总是在一个人打排球，所以不用担心。”

 

阳太不确定自己有没有听懂对方的话，但是影山的语气虽然淡淡的，却有一种和亲切的小翔老师截然不同的说服力。他也对影山露出一个小小的笑容，这让对方睁大了眼睛，不自在似的错开目光，没再开口了。

很快，日向便带着儿童用的药剂和胶带再次出现。阳太呆愣地看到两位大人因为胶带的缠法争吵起来（“你怎么缠得这么丑？”“啰嗦，我也是第一次给别人缠手指啊！”“给我，我来。”“才不要！！”），不知道为什么，虽然小翔老师现在比训诫班上最调皮的孩子时都要凶，但阳太却觉得他们都一点也没有生气。

  “行了，这样才可以。”影山缠好最后一根手指，似乎很得意地冲他们示意。

  “唔——”日向撇撇嘴，“也就好一点点吧。就一点点。但是下次我来缠，绝对不会输给你的。”

奇怪的大人们......

阳太来回打量拌嘴的二人，对打球很厉害的大人物是否应该在缠胶带上都与众不同产生新的疑惑。

影山的包扎与日向涂药的手法都十分熟练，阳太的双臂很快便都被处理完毕。他看着被缠上胶带的十指，不禁觉得自己也很有专业运动员的气派，不久前的烦恼便彻底被抛到脑后了。

确认好他已经完全无碍，日向又嘱咐了几句回去记得冰敷的话。最后他半蹲到和阳太视线平齐的位置，放软语气说道：“那今天就到这里了，阳太。下周继续一起加油吧？”

 ‘一起’加油...……

阳太抬头瞧向同样正望着他的影山，回以日向一个灿烂的笑容：“嗯——！”

 

* * *

 

 

“呼——”

目送阳太打着招呼跑远，日向长长地舒了口气。明明做的是助理教练的打工，他却时常有自己在兼职小学老师的错觉。

“你刚才说下周还要来？”影山拿好伞站起身，示意日向向外走。

“嗯，我要来。他们马上要开始学新的动作，现在请假的话前辈也会很困扰的。”

“你可是很快就要开始封闭训练了。”影山加重语气道。

“我知道......”  日向嘀咕着回应。他大致猜得到影山在想什么——今年的亚洲杯在七月初举行，在距离现在只有三周的时间里，他需要完成的任务已经足够多了。按照影山的习惯，恐怕现在就要对体能和作息都有更谨慎地规划才行。只是性格使然，日向很难让自己按部就班到那一步。更何况，距离比赛越近，他全身嗜战的细胞就越发亢奋地在身体里叫嚣，时常躁动到坐立难安。他知道影山在这方面向来严苛，但他依然打算保留自己的步调。

 

“我只是...我不想在学校待着。”他说，“看着这些孩子打排球，我好像也能更放松一点...……我说不清楚。”

影山没有再提出异议：“随你喜欢好了。”

从他近乎默认设置的表情上，日向拿不准影山是认同还是为了赌气才这么说。气氛变得有些僵硬，他试着去牵影山的手，却又因为走到大门口，影山双手都去撑伞而错开。这个臭脸大笨蛋，他暗骂道。

“那个...下周我生日的时候，请你去吃上次看到的和牛锅怎么样？这次房租交了应该还有剩呢。”

“台场那家？会不会太贵了。”影山讶异道。

“少装了，明明你那天也在对着广告流口水吧！去不去？”

他得意地抱臂望着影山，知道对方一定不会拒绝。和牛本身其实并没有什么新奇的地方，但烧烤也好涮锅也好，可以对肉食大快朵颐的地方总是合他们两个人的胃口的。而且他攒了一个月的小金库也不仅仅是为了这个。更棒的是，那家餐厅可以预定看得到外面夜景的座位，晚上去散步一定也不错。虽然交往以来都很少想得起来这种九点档纯爱剧里才有的事情，不过他们两个本就是如假包换的情侣——偶尔任性一点点也没有什么不好。

 

影山抿了抿嘴，对于答应去吃肉来说，他思考的时间似乎过长了。

“日向，我......”

“汪汪汪——”

一串犬吠声突然出现，日向尴尬地掏了掏口袋：“抱歉抱歉，好像有新的邮件。”

“你这......你怎么把铃声设成狗叫啊？！！”

“Bobo的声音就很难错过嘛......噢！是仁花*发的！”日向兴奋道。“她说上次月Volley采访拍摄的样刊出来了，问我要不要下周五送给我们，顺便一起吃饭。”

“周五？我那天已经和石川前辈**约好了。”影山说。

“意大利那边联赛已经结束了吗？”

“嗯。之前有点事情麻烦过他，所以......抱歉。”

日向诧异地把目光从手机转到影山身上。他们的交际圈大部分都重合，再加上影山本身也不是热衷社交的性格，他极少碰到过对方单独和什么人一起出门的情况，还是常年在海外打球的国家队前辈。他隐隐觉得脑海中有什么痕迹快速滑过，却一下捕捞不到。

“好可惜啊，那要不要我和仁花说换一个时间？”

“不用，采访才刚见过，你们去吧。”

“唔，好。”日向飞速把影山的意思也打进编辑栏，总是和朋友们互相联络让他打字的速度也一向很快。他把几行长的邮件又读了一遍，点击发送，把手机又放回口袋。

 

“你刚才是不是要说什么来着？”日向突然回想起来问。

“...没有。”影山说着，撑起伞走到台阶下，“寿喜锅挺好的，比我生日的时候你做的‘肥牛饭’强。”

“噫——不要再说那个了！我命令你忘记，忘记！！”日向跳脚道。

“不想被淋到就赶紧过来。”

“喔——！”

日向把两边裤脚卷得高高的，随后勾住影山伸向他的小臂，和恋人一起走进雨幕中。

 

 

TBC

 

*到了这个年龄继续把敬称翻成“谷地同学”好像哪里不对，中文里夹杂日文又很怪，就称呼名好了_(: 3 J Z)_

**石川前辈：界人和石川祐希（真的在打意甲）的双重捏他www


	4. Chapter 4

日向撑着脑袋，无聊地来回翻弄菜单。倒不是这张早已被食客们用得皱巴巴的纸板有什么好看的，实际上，作为他的大学旁最受学生欢迎的料理店，日向早已对这里的所有菜目都了如指掌，老板甚至在他进门时还打了个招呼。  
“今天高个子的小哥没和你一起吗？”  
好吧，这下可能所有人都看出来他独自坐在这儿有多罕见了。日向现在正在约好的餐馆等待谷地。他们从前的经理人匆匆地发来过一条短讯，嘱咐他不用多等，先点单就好，看起来东京例行拥挤的晚高峰电车令她寸步难行。  
难得的需要一个人和菜单大眼瞪小眼，看着三人份特惠套餐的价格，日向不禁再度感到一阵怨念。要是今天影山也在就好了，他想。  
说实话，他其实格外好奇影山这个每日专注吃饭睡觉打排球的家伙麻烦过前辈的事情是什么。那位前辈不仅高出他们许多届，又在海外的联赛征战多年，还甚至都不是位二传手，更不会有和影山来往密切的原因才对…………

哇啊啊啊啊啊——！你在想什么啊日向翔阳！

日向羞赧地用力拍了拍自己的脸。听起来简直就像被队友们在更衣室吐槽的那种女朋友一样疑神疑鬼啊！！！  
也许就只是出去比赛的时候欠了人情而已，影山虽然是个迟钝的笨蛋，对前辈们却一向很注重礼节的。日向对自己这么说着，甩了甩脑袋，试图把方才微妙的嫉妒心全部晃出去。

天人交战间，谷地很快小跑着也出现在餐馆门口。她不住地为自己的迟到道歉，这才努力平复着呼吸，栽进座位里。  
日向摇摇头表示并不用介意，“你们这么晚还有研讨会，名校也真是辛苦啊……”他递过一杯水感叹道。  
高三那年的春天，随着日向和影山勉勉强强达到推荐名额要求的偏差值，数次把他们从在赤点边缘拯救回来的经理也不负众望地升入都内知名的大学。不久前，日向更是听说她拿到一份《月刊Volley》编辑部的实习。“不愧是谷地さん！”他在电话里恭喜道，“采访的时候可一定要把我拍的比影山帅一点！”  
“等到样刊发下来，绝对会最先给你们看的，尽管放心吧。”她回复说。

虽然现在谷地精疲力竭的模样看起来不像坐了五六站电车，倒像是刚刚横越过撒哈拉大沙漠，她还是没有忘记这次邀约的目的，很快从包里掏出一本书，让日向的眼睛瞬间亮起来。  
“答应过的样刊！”她笑着把东西递过来，“日向你的照片在第12页，我个人觉得把你放大排在这里比较好，但主编无论如何都希望把新人们放进同一个跨页，版面上其实也不是不可以......”  
谷地就像往日一样，一旦自我检讨起来便越说越紧张，而日向看着杂志上身着深红色队服的自己，却无法感到更加惊喜了。他不是第一次见到他们这位前经理编辑过的宣传图，但这张照片就算是他也能明白其中的巧妙。一排大小不的光圈在高高跃起的他背后晕开，就像是生出一对金色的翅膀，向顶端飞去。  
“超——棒的，这个！”日向毫不掩饰地大声称赞道。他的直白换来谷地一连串难为情的自谦和对他本人球技提升上的赞叹，两人互相夸赞的动静越来越大，直到服务员用威胁性的眼神催促他们点单才惺惺作罢。  
大体上，烧烤从来都是乌野的大家聚餐时最受欢迎的食物，现在迈入成年人的门槛，和其最为相配的啤酒自然也不能少。日向任由谷地包下点菜的任务，再度翻开杂志，寻找另一个他最在意的部分。世锦赛专栏的设计果然也诚意满满，日向很快就看到印有影山特写的大跨页——影山和宫侑的特写，确切地说。同时启用两位如此年轻的二传手曾一度使主教练饱受诟病，但他们同样强势又各有千秋的球风却接连为日本队带来不菲的成绩。不知是不是外型出众的原因，媒体也常爱拿这两人的竞争做文章，连这次的月刊也把抓拍设计得火花四溅。  
“什么嘛，这家伙，怎么可能是‘感受到来自前辈的压迫力’！”日向指着照片上看似剑拔弩张地和宫坐在一起的影山忙不迭拆台，“‘今天食堂到底会不会供应饭团呢’，绝对是在想这种问题。”  
谷地瞧了眼那张照片，也不禁失笑：“主编说这里需要制造话题性，哪位会首发更多，数据更好，还有马上他们会去的俱乐部之类的，现在的读者都很关注呢。”

烤料和啤酒很快都被先后送来，过去当经理的习惯让谷地顺手把饮料分好，再进一步开口：“要说起来，今年新闻上也说还有欧洲的球队想要招揽宫前辈，影山君呢？好像没有听你们提到过这类事情。”  
她一边说着，一边认真用夹子翻弄食材，防止它们被烤糊掉。回过神来的时候，却看到方才还对着烤肉兴奋不已的日向正失神地望着手中的杂志，注意力早已不在对话里了。  
“日向？你还好吗？”

日向愣怔地抬起头。  
恍惚间，日向意识到谷地在叫他的名字，熟透的肉片在铁板的烘烤下发出滋滋声，邻桌的大叔们正哄笑着彼此碰杯。可是他头脑中的警铃却刺耳地倏然响起，来回提醒他同一件事。

他想起来了。  
几周前影山收到的信件根本不会来自日本排协——信封上同样印有黑蓝红配色的圆形LOGO没错，可是上面满满的外文.....

那分明是意大利米兰西塔俱乐部的队徽。

 

——————

 

这听起来多少有些令人难以相信，但是直率如日向，也偶尔有对某些事情感到难以启齿的时候，对象还往往是同一人。  
就比如在他们的交往初期，仅仅是每天回家后发送“你在做什么？”这样简单的短讯都能让日向的手机变得烫手。他不想让自己显得无时无刻都在想影山的事似的，尽管他们每天耗在一起的时间可能早已将此泄露无疑；还比如在决定大学住宿前，“我超擅长倒垃圾，还会做世界上最好吃的鸡蛋拌饭，我们会是最棒的同居搭档，请和我住到一起！”这样的邀请在纠结许久后也没能找到“合适的气氛”问出口，直到被影山抢了先，害得他后悔不已。  
再比如现在，日向左想右想，也没能询问影山是否真的收到了意甲球队的橄榄枝。

那天他和谷地的晚饭在混乱中草草收尾，日向把他的猜测颠三倒四地向谷地倾倒出来，这下大惊失色的就变成他们两个人了。根据他们向来擅长思考的经理的分析，夏季正值职业俱乐部吸纳新血液的休赛期，如果影山真的正在和俱乐部方接洽，那他最近的那些神神秘秘举止便的确都有了解释。  
日向的大脑CPU急速超载，他明白所有的线索都指向这一个答案，又觉得这完全讲不通。在他和影山的空闲时间里，他们也没少观看过意甲，毕竟人人都知道这几乎是排球界水平最高，门票和周边都卖的最好的联赛了。米兰西塔作为当中球风最符合他们喜好的球队，更是还被他们通宵追过许多回直播。日向想破脑袋也不明白影山怎么不会利用这个机会向他炫耀。  
“但你们马上都要去海外比赛了，影山君也是不想让日向你感到困扰才隐瞒的吧？”谷地纠结地跟着日向的思路推理一番，最终就此盖棺定论。  
回想起影山对待大赛的郑重其事，日向不情愿地意识到她又有一定道理。归根结底，究竟谁说的才是对的，只需要一个电话打给影山便能得到印证。可是在日向伸向手机时，他的手又像在无形中被提线般的力量操纵着，到底也没能播出那串可以解答一切的号码。

如果影山回答“是”呢？他在那一刻骤然想到。  
“嗯，没错，就是这样。”，日向完全可以想象出影山回答时心如止水式的脸了。这个人总是这样，普普通通地说着震惊旁人的话，理所应当似地做到他人无法想象的事。这大概原本是影山最令他着迷的地方———明明是那么嚣张又粗暴的讨厌鬼，偏偏又能蛮不讲理的奇技将日向所有对于球场的狂野幻想尽数转化为现实，从此再没有任何托球、任何人能够替代那默契深触灵魂的快感。他们总能在相竞中并肩而行，心也仿佛因此有了扎实的落点，可以永不知疲倦地奔赴下一个终点。  
但如果影山现在明明白白地告诉他，他将就此踏上一条截然不同的路呢？  
什么时候走，签约有几年？还能兼顾完在国家队的职责吗，大学还会念完吗，还会再在日本生活吗？还会……还会再次回到他们两人那间小小的出租屋吗？新问题就像碳酸汽水中的泡泡般层出不穷，日向试着想象不再有影山的大学体育馆，不再有人和他拌着嘴跑过的街道，不会再有一天他从作业堆里醒来，看得到一个毫无自觉的池面傻兮兮地睡在他的身边。这其中升起的画面让日向的胃部灼痛不已，仿佛他不是只和谷地喝了两杯朝日，而是被人生生灌下过一整壶烧酒。  
日向最终决定把这些不愉快的联想连同问题本身一并按捺下去。  
他乐观的大脑像是天生缺少为苦恼投入注意力的功能，如果遇到真的无从化解的烦心事——比如他可能永远无可救药的学业——那就一个“拖”字为上，无视它们，直到不得不面对为止。既然他明显不能钻进影山的背包，或者在短时间里用别的任何方法跟着溜到意大利去(日向竭力无视掉意识到这件事时胃里的剧烈翻搅)，或许不再继续琢磨才是最好的。

他这么不间断地对自己暗示着，试图将他们规律又绝不平淡的生活维持在正轨上。但是在接下来几天失眠里冲进厕所吐得昏天黑地，还有数次对着影山凭空发起呆的时候，日向不得不承认，这次的鸵鸟策略失败的相当彻底。


	5. Chapter 5

在那之后又过了三日，日向依然没能向影山询问俱乐部的话题。最近的忙碌并没有给他们任何可以平静地坐下来的机会，大多数时间都要因为期末而对着复习笔记焦头烂额，这本身就是特一级紧急灾难事件了。到了社团活动里，他们的注意力又总会断断续续地被众多队友打断。

要说的话，日向甚至不明白令他如此难以和影山进行这个话题的原因到底是什么。他们对彼此一向口无遮拦，面对他人担心会冒犯而回避的话在对方面前就不用多虑，毕竟没有什么是吵一架不能解决的——如果有，那就打一架……哦不，打一会儿排球就能冰释前嫌。更何况，他从未怀疑过自己也终有一日会站在世界最强的赛场上，更不用提来年去优秀的俱乐部效力的可能性。但那都是以后的事情了。眼下，日向只隐隐感到被乌云般的不悦预感持续笼罩着，迫使他不得不把更多精神投入到（也许）更容易解决的考试和排球里。

事情就这么被有意无意地拖到今天，他的二十一岁生日。日向任由自己被这天热闹的气氛推着跑，毕竟接受众人的祝福也好，和重要的人一起庆祝也好，生日就应该是像糖果玻璃纸一样令人感到幸福的日子。从早晨训练开始，队友们的礼物便塞满了他的背包。相熟的几位原本试图为他聚餐庆祝，听闻日向已经和他们的二传手有过晚上的安排，纷纷露出一言难尽的神情：

“过生日也要和影山打排球吗？不愧是日向啊……”

 

这…这话倒也不是错的……

不过今年才不只是去打排球呢，他暗中反驳。不要小瞧已经成为现充的家伙呀！

如预定的那样，今天的生日主角准备在晚训后和影山乘上电车前往台场。不过在那之前，日向先在更衣室里被对方的行头吓了一跳。原来的纯色T恤不知被塞到了哪里，取而代之的是件日向没见过的衬衫，二传手的身材看上去比平时还要挺拔颀长，肩颈线条也赏心悦目。日向可耻地承认他似乎有点理解了那些追着及川和宫兄弟的女孩子们的心态……

唔啊——可恶的池面们！

他想起自己多半是长不宽了的骨架，还有点火大的羡慕。但日向低头瞧了瞧自己身上鹅黄色连帽衫，突然又变得惶恐。他一把拽过还在收拾背包的影山的胳膊，凑到对方耳边问：“今天去的餐厅，原来还有着装要求吗？”

“？”

“衣服啦衣服，你这打扮怎么回事？”他指指影山的衣领呲牙道。

影山的眼神飘忽起来：“之前家里买的，说是不让我和‘女朋友’出去的时候总穿得那么随便…”他看着小个子的表情越来越精彩，突然对这正经过头的衣服感到尴尬，一时间恨不得整个人钻进更衣柜里。“果然还是太奇怪了，我现在就换回去——”

“欸？等——不用，不要换啊！！”

日向已经被一只蓝毛小乌鸦直球正中好球带，不到三振就原地出局。

‘咿呀——！’他在内心无声尖叫。这简直就像真正的约会一样啊……

 

 

晚饭如往常一样进行，尽管被当做值得特意换身衣服的“女朋友”，日向丝毫不意外影山依旧会为了最后一片牛肉和他大打出手。在那之后，他们又去了趟商场里的面包店，提着甜橙果酱蛋糕走到海滨公园。夏至既是一年里日照最长的日子，到了夜晚时分，天际也依然低悬着赤红的晚霞，余晖从远处的大厦顶端流淌而下。

他们就是在这样的夕阳下小跑到海边的。在影山提高声音喊的“小心点，呆子——！”里，日向几步跳上栈道边的栏杆。他张开双臂深吸了一口，微咸的海水味灌满胸肺。

“影山，你看！是海啊！”

“我站在这儿也能看见。显摆你蹦得高吗，快给我下来，呆子！！”

日向促狭地冲影山眨眨眼，平时总在俯视视角的家伙正仰头紧张地望着他。  
“你打算接住我吗，影山君？”

“我打算把你丢海里喂鱼。”

“好过分呐～～”

他摇摇晃晃地在护栏上转了个身，吓得他的二传手条件反射地抬起手，生怕他真的跌下去。眼看影山的忍耐力快要到达极限，日向又窃笑着往前晃了几步，这才按住对方的肩膀跳回地面。

沿着晚霞下的海岸朝前走，潮湿的风从人造海湾里阵阵涌来，送来许多小孩子吹的彩色肥皂泡，还有空中海鸥的啼鸣。

日向不受控制地回忆起几年前宫城的傍晚。他想起被夕阳烧成橘色一片的田野，想起家附近横跨田间的小河。他们坐在河堤的草地上喂小鸭子，听着布谷鸟与乌鸦的啁啾声，肩并肩地仰躺着看斜阳西下。晚风也是悠闲的，但他总想它们吹得更慢一点，天不变黑，他们便不用将排球收回背包里，不情不愿地说明天见。

想到这里，日向不禁抬起头望向身侧的人。影山也正在望着他。  
——“打排球吗？”

——“要不要打排球？”

他们异口同声道。二人对着眨了眨眼睛，哑然失笑。

 

 

——————

 

 

“我还可以、再接一个！”他沉下腰，膝盖弯曲，并拢双臂。球被成功垫回对面。

“差不多……也给我、认输啊！”，嘭地一下，影山又一次重重地扣下去。

“这个也没问……噫！”flag还没立稳便已经回收，日向尴尬地先声夺人：“天太黑了，这个不算！”

影山在原地撑住膝盖喘着气，像是懒得再为了争论消耗能量，只无声地晃了晃“八”的手势，示意他刚赢了第八次，今天的接球是八比八平了。

“嘿影山选手，你已经累趴了吗？”

“少啰嗦，你来穿这身打会儿试试。”衬衣和裤子黏糊糊地紧缚在身上，影山已经有点后悔换掉他的练习t恤了，但想起来小个子今天不时盯着他的样子，又觉得父母叮嘱的好像也没错。他为了自己女高中生一样的小心思感到一阵羞恼，揉了揉脸，借口要去买水喝。

“那我去那边找个位置坐。给我带瓶宝矿力，易拉罐的！”日向抱过他们的背包和蛋糕，朝更敞亮的草地另一端走去。

天色现在已经黑透，翻开手机，他的LINE早已又被新的一批生日祝福填满。日向一一回复过去，翻到妹妹稚气未脱的手绘生日贺卡忍不住会心一笑。“哥哥要幸福”，小夏长长的祝福语结尾这么写道。

幸福嘛……

他笑着扬起脸，感受温热的晚风拂过面颊，将方才打排球时沁出的汗水和热意带走。

虽然现在已经远离家乡数百公里远，可是生日时收到的爱意却从未改变过。时刻惦念他的亲人，信任支持他的朋友，还有一直、一直在他身边，和他每日重复着最简单却最充实的幸福的——

 

意识到了什么，日向感到今天一直踩在云中般的双脚骤然被拽回地面，猛地拉进现实里。他总以为现在的生活是永不改变的，可是他差点忘了，这一切的一切似乎马上都要被画上终止符了。

他和影山并不是附近那些手和嘴巴像是粘在对方身上了的情侣那样腻腻歪歪的关系，他猜。

影山几乎从不说“喜欢”，但毫不遮掩地宣告过的“我需要你”却让日向每每回想起来都脉搏变快，心跳发狂。这个完全不浪漫，迟钝又笨拙，一整颗心都扑在排球上的笨蛋，在所有合作过的球手里，唯独对他说“我需要你”。日向见过媒体是怎样赞美影山的球技和天赋的，他们称他为这个时代最有创造力的二传手——可如果这位二传是值得被放进六本木的艺术家的话，那他就应该是对方最有力的笔，他们的每一副作品都正陈列在家中的奖牌架上，在他们共同的记忆里熠熠生辉。

在所有人中，明明唯独他才是最能满足这位天才的攻手，明明也只有他才最明白，影山为他看似天赐的才华投入过多少汗水。

影山未来的队友们，也会有愿意为了一个小小的配合同他练习到鞋底磨平、指尖红肿的家伙吗？

……

是那个排球白痴的话，恐怕完全不会在乎这些吧。他在球场上总是能显得那么自由。不被拦网束缚，不被常规束缚，不被任何牵制他人的情绪束缚。

如果就这样分开在地球两端、不再被“需要”，抱着这样沉甸甸的感情的他，真的还可以继续作为最特殊的人留在对方身边吗？

 

 

夜色下的海风徐徐，水声静谧。失神间，日向愕然发觉鼻间有些酸。他赶忙揉了揉眼睛。

“抱歉，旁边那个自动售货机卖空了，我跑到……日向？”影山两手各握一杯苏打水回来，被他的脸色吓了一跳，慌乱地用手腕蹭了蹭对方发红的眼角，“怎么回事，你又肚子疼？”

“别擦啦，啊呀，饮料好冰！”日向拨开他的手。“小夏给我写了超长的贺卡，你看。还画了排球场地，祝我比赛顺利什么的。当哥哥的心情你才不懂呢。”

影山一目十行地扫过小夏的信息，又狐疑地端详了片刻他的表情，没做评论，把饮料递了过来。他的嘴巴紧抿着，是日向熟悉的正在思考说些什么的表情。这让日向的心再次沉了沉，他喝药似的一口气灌下半杯，全身紧绷着等待影山的话。

“你…你最近是不是紧张过头了？”他问。

“……………呃？”

“过几天的比赛。”影山蹙眉说。“先是三更半夜跑去吐，然后又看训练视频看到一两点。还有这两天的自主练习，你不看球看我做什么？求神拜佛也好，胡思乱想也好，亚洲杯就是换个地方打排球而已，又不是第一次比赛的初中生了，你到底在紧张什——”

“噗……”

“你笑什么？我说的话你在听吗？”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

看着被教训的人乐不可支的样子，影山感到额角青筋直跳。他使出必杀技抓向日向的脑袋，手却被日向大笑着箍进怀里。

“还说我是初中生，影山你唠唠叨叨的样子，简直跟那时候一模一样啊。”日向捏了捏被他攒在手心间的手掌，不由得有点儿怀念。他的技术越来越成熟，赛前心态也越来越稳定，像这样被他的二传手耳提面命地说教实在是久违了。

“我不紧张，真的。”他揶揄道，“把球发到你脑袋上都活下来了，还能有什么好紧张的。”

“是吗？”影山挑眉。“那你最好不要再把球发到别人后脑勺。”

“不然呢？”

“不然就会因为袭击队友被红黄牌罚下场。”

 

日向再次忍不住发笑。

他们确实已经走了很远，他想。从第一次相遇时，凭着意气和未曾打磨过的一点点天赋打着排球，到现在，和面前这个人一步一步地向前行进，终于也快可以站在离梦想最近的赛场上。

他低头看了看握住的那只手，不知道刚才的什么时候起，影山修长的手指也一根根扣紧了他的。或许是暧昧的路灯光线在作祟，又或许是他的一整颗心今晚都被海的潮意浸泡发胀，细细密密的酸涩和缱绻暖意从胸口深处漫开。在日向意识到之前，几个最简短的词字不由自主地从口中送出。

“我爱你。”他听到自己说。

 

影山缓缓睁大了眼睛。

“欸…！不是，那个……呃………”

他刚才都说了些什么？这也太尴尬了，这种难为情的话……影山抽开了手。完了，他一定也觉得很奇怪吧？日向无措地揉了揉后颈，变得手忙脚乱。他试图打哈哈糊弄过去，但是在下一瞬，他影山凑了过来。

 

一只手拨开日向的刘海，影山在他的额前印了个柔软的、长长的吻。

这一刻，风停止了，他们身上淡薄的汗味又离得前所未有的近。他的心脏随着影山错乱的呼吸声急促缩紧，日向紧紧地闭上了眼。

或许只过了几秒钟，又或许过了永远那么久，影山微微地退开了。他顺了顺日向的卷曲发丝，拇指在他的额角来回摩挲。

“生日快乐，ひな(Hina)。”他低声说。

 

日向用力眨了眨再度发酸的眼，灿烂地笑起来。

或许他的情感——他们的情感会有一天变得过于沉重，但是他大概永远都不打算放开面前这个人的手了。他绝不会被轻易抛下。绝对。

 

 

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“确定不用我送你？”

“真的不用，就是去味之素而已啊。”日向站在玄关，一边检查背包一边回答。

他的身侧放着行李箱，里面塞满了后面半个多月会用到的全部衣物。在比赛正式开始前，他还需要在国家体育中心进行十日的封闭训练，于此同时，影山也会在两天后和队伍飞往法国马赛提前适应当地的环境。世锦赛赛程总共有近三周长，前后算下来，他们恐怕有一个月都不会再碰面了。

但一个月的分别却是眼下他最重要的机遇。日向从未如此庆幸过他喜欢的家伙是个排球笨蛋——无论他们间的距离是全国也好，世界也罢，打出最好的排球就是他所知晓的唯一能留在对方身边的捷径。他只渴望大赛可以快一点到来，在球场上亲自证明他可以做到的全部。

这个念头让日向昨晚直亢奋到后半夜，如果不是被影山强行塞回床里，他这会儿可能已经拉着箱子跑到味之素了。

“那你注意看路，不许乱跑。”影山对于不能送他还是不太情愿的样子，却也没有勉强。

“有事给我发消息。”

 

 

 

‘亚洲杯不过是换个地方打排球而已’，这一点影山说得错了也没错。

接下来的数天里，日向的24小时开始变得几乎单纯为排球而存在。

和陌生队友互相磨合绝非易事。的确，每一个人都是被“选中”才能来到这里的——这个认知总能让日向的嘴角自发地翘起来，想要原地蹦到五米高——但是球技最好的球手却不见得是最适合彼此的队友。

国家队B队的赛事不多，众人在这里花费的时间就都和朝夕相处的企业球队与校队远不能比拟。抛开各自擅长的球风不谈，防守跟进的位置、接发球的范围分配、拦网和扣杀的起跳路线，诸如此类最基本的需要互相习惯的地方不一而足。

不同于多多少少在职业赛场有过合作的各位前辈，日向现在得从零学起。好在与人结识对日向来说就像呼吸般自然，队友们大多对这个热情有干劲的新人颇有好感，自主练习、分析谈论或者加餐夜宵都不忘捎带上他。副教练还因此叮嘱过日向不要暴饮暴食或加练过度，事后发觉这个小不点的确有那么大的食量和体力，便也随他去了。

一切都十分有趣，早出晚归，忙碌充实。

 

但影山没有告诉他，只会被排球占满的生活又会是这样的。

他会在视频里见识到厉害的扣杀时下意识地想叫“影山你看！”，扭头对上身旁陌生的面孔，又不得不把挤到舌尖的话生生咽回去。他甚至还会一个激动就按着负节奏的助跑起跳，重重地挥下手臂，最后掌心下空无一物。

虽然被叫做封闭集训，实际上，教练组并没有严格限制他们的自由。大部分人在训练过11个小时后已经失去了出门的力气，只偶尔有几个还会在睡前练练器械。日向吃完晚饭听了会儿前辈们的职场吐槽，估量着自己还可以出去跑个三五公里，便换好鞋子独自下楼去了。夏夜的空气燥热，沿着水泥道绕整个训练中心慢跑两圈，汗液就浸透了后背的全部衣料。不适感渐渐拖慢他的脚步，日向一边抹掉脖子上的汗，一边慢慢走到路边坐下。晚上九点半的味之素没有白天的喧闹，只能听得见草丛里蟋蟀的叫声。他在这空无一人的院子歇了片刻，突然感到双腿格外地沉，像是被一下抽空了再站起来的力气。

好安静。

这里太安静了。

夜跑不应该是这个样子的——没有熟悉的呼吸声，熟悉的脚步声，没有人在一旁自己喘得上气不接下气也要挑衅他“你就只能做到这种程度吗”，就像没有人在他今天用最快最高地弹跳跃起后，把球变到他手前，最后和他痛快地击掌。

 

现在想起来，一周多前和影山在家里挑灯夜战已经远得像上辈子的事情了。自从影山到达马赛后发了条报平安的消息，他们的对话框就被冻结在三日前，再也没有动弹过。日向不知道A队的训练表都有什么安排，但想来也不会轻松到哪儿去。况且现在日向唯一可以自由支配、查看SNS的时间——睡前躺进床里的一小会儿——还是法国的正下午。

虽然一开始就没有期待过这段日子还能像度假般轻轻松松...可他从不知道，他竟然也会因为无数个不起眼的瞬间这么想念对方。

 

日向坐在路灯下又发了会儿呆，长到他开始觉得自己这个样子可能真的有点傻，准备打道回府。他一定是累昏头了才会想这些没用的东西，等到一觉醒来，他就还可以继续有力气打排球，继续在球场上奔跑。

就在他撑着路灯准备站起来的时候，口袋里传来的提示音惊得日向又跌了回去。

 

 

【来自Tobio的新消息】

>第一场决定了，教练让我首发

 

日向眨眨眼，飞快回了一个博美犬星星眼的表情。

<真的？？很能干嘛影山君！！！

他发自内心地为对方感到开心。A队目前说不上有固定的首发二传，不知道总教练是不是还在为下届奥运会摸索尝试，首发阵容时常因战术需求而改变。哪怕抛开这个不谈，对于像他们这样年轻的选手来说，每一次首发的机会都是绝对的来之不易。

 

<我们还不知道

<教练还没有说过我会不会出场呢

日向不假思索地发了过去，在意识到的瞬间赶忙猛戳屏幕试图撤回，但手指早已经先大脑一步先行动了。

太逊了……！！他抱着旁边的路灯重重地撞了几下脑袋。

大赛的第一场至关重要，他现在还是个新人，只能在ace的对角承担第二主攻的任务，连是否能真的上场都很难说。虽然影山当年在U19也是从休息区站过来的……但这会儿他的二传手刚刚嘚瑟了首场首发的好消息，日向已经能想象到地球另一边，对方得意洋洋地准备嘲弄他的表情了。

手机果然又很快响了几声，日向揉着自己的头发，破罐子破摔地抄起手机。如果那混蛋敢嘲笑他，他也绝对——

>能打就挺好

>不打算让你上场就不会叫你去了 呆子

 

......嗯？

 

会上场...吗？

突然间，无数个模糊又令人振奋的画面争先恐后地挤入日向的大脑。他看到数十个转播摄像头都对准了奖忠体育馆的中心球场，他听到全场七千余观众都在大声喝彩，他看到自己穿着深红色的10号球衣、站在那块橘色的场地上。

沉浸在这样的想象里，日向差点连手机里不停闪烁的视频邀请都没有发觉。等到视频通话被接通，屏幕上显示出几日未见的面孔时，他已经完全控制不住嘴巴咧出最大弧度的笑了。

“怎么又这么高兴？”

影山挑了挑眉。

他穿了件圆领T恤，从背景的布置来看，多半正在赛事组委会给选手们安排的酒店房间里。手机被他握在了下巴那么高的位置，让日向又不禁吃吃笑出来。明明人长得还算能看，怎么视频和拍照的时候就总被镜头捕捉到这种死亡视角呢？

“在想我要是比赛打得太帅了，大家都找我签名可怎么办。”日向晃着脑袋说。

“就你那字。”

“嘿，你才没资格说我写字丑——！”

黑发二传手的眼底闪过一丝的笑意，他俯身把手机在某个角落固定好，自己盘起一条腿坐在床上，开始收拾起地上洗衣篮里的衣服。这幅放松的模样看起来完全不像前几天出现在新闻上随队出征的影山选手，只像是日向所习惯的、只有他知道的笨蛋同居人。

“那个…”他清了清嗓子，“我们第一天的比赛……影山你会看吗？”

影山叠衣服的动作顿了顿，投来一个莫名其妙的眼神。

“啊……抱歉，你那天应该也有比赛要忙吧，哈哈。”日向摸着后脑干笑了两声。

“为什么不看，那可是你的出道战。”

等等，这件事教练还没有发话，不要擅自决定啊喂？！

“而且中午也有午休。”

“你中午不补觉没问题吗？”日向突然有点儿抱歉。这段日子每天六点不到就起来训练，如果没有午间休息，他不觉得大家到了晚上还能抬得起手。

 

“但我想看你打。少睡一会儿又不会要我命。”影山说。

 

又来了，这种理所当然的语气。

日向拽了拽领口，他觉得胸前越来越热了，坐在这儿乘凉一点用都没有。

 

谁以前说的这家伙太过白痴，真面目绝对不会讨女孩子喜欢？

这可说得太对了。

这个连消息都不记得给恋人发的二传手绝对哄不了女孩子开心，但他显然很懂得怎么让一个忐忑的攻手瞬息间亢奋到想要晃醒所有队友、下一刻就闯进体育馆开始比赛，最后再扑进屏幕里抱起他的腰原地转三圈。

 

拿去洗过的衣服本就没几件，影山很快把它们都叠得整整齐齐。他从床上坐起身，告诉日向现在要去下午的训练了。

“那就电视上见啦。”日向也和他说了拜拜。

他们各自伸出手，隔着屏幕轻轻碰了碰拳。

“回见。”

连线切断，影山的脸从手机上消失了。

坐在地上的小个子顿了片刻，拍拍裤子从地上蹦了起来。

“好的！”他冲自己打气道，“第一天一定要出场————！！！”

日向高喊着，再次迈出步子朝宿舍楼的方向冲刺出去。

 

 

集训进入后半，日向开始在休息时间四处拜托没有什么伤病负担的前辈们，通过自由人配合练习发球，和队里的王牌主攻磨炼拦网。但有教练的规定在，他的自主练习时间也是有限的。在几次被队长逮回宿舍并严令警告后，他干脆用每天仅剩的空闲观察队友们从前的比赛视频，想象自己在场上又会和对方怎么应对某一个球的处理。他的长处除了弹跳和速度外恐怕就是多人一截的精力了，如果队友还不能最大程度运用前者，那他仍旧可以利用后者来弥补。

 

时间就在这样的忙碌中匆匆过去，日历飞快地翻到七月八号，亚洲杯开始的日子。


	7. Chapter 7

日向在走廊和隔壁队友道了别，刷卡进入自己的房间。

他合上门后靠在墙上深吸一口气，双手握拳，重重地在胸前划过。

“YES——！！！！”

一个无法再被按捺住的笑在这个小个子攻手的脸上绽开，他蹬掉鞋子，连包都没放下便尖叫着冲上床。他在床铺上连蹦几下，直到头顶磕到天花板才“嗷”地一声倒回床里，紧接着又捂着被撞到的地方傻笑起来。

赢了。

他们赢了——！

回想起让摄影师把大相机对准他采访的记者，反复回放他的得分瞬间的场馆大屏幕，日向的手心还能感到火辣辣的。啊、还有今天的对手，在赛后还特意拉着他合影。那个皮肤黝黑的东南亚副攻手说的话日向几乎一个字也没听懂，不过这一点儿也没妨碍他们手脚并用地回顾今天的比赛，等到分别的时候，日向的SNS上又多了好几个互fo账号。

好厉害...世界级的对手们真的好厉害。

日向看了看自己发红的手心，还在对今天直接被派上场的事感到不可思议。不是作为替补，是从第一球就开始、直到一个多小时后裁判的哨声响起为止。

要从头就毫不留情地抢分、尽快拿下比赛之类的，教练赛前部署时的话日向现在已经忘得一干二净了。但是影山说的果然是对的。

 

这里就是他的赛场，是他可以成为主角的舞台。

 

日向又揉了揉笑到发痛的脸，忙不迭地打开Line。比赛结束后赛场人来人往的，他还没来得及给影山发讯息呢。这次他的状态比平时还要专注，最后的总得分比起前辈来毫不逊色。一想到影山把他今天的发挥尽收眼底，日向已经忍不住想要看到他挑剔的男朋友红着耳朵憋出夸他的话的样子了。

他按下视频邀请键，一边在床上打着滚，一边等待对方出现在屏幕上，没想到等到系统自动挂断，对面也没有接。

日向又尝试了一遍，直到第三次对面终于有了反应，却是把他的邀请挂断了。

 

>稍等 

影山的短讯说。

唔.......

日向想了想，干脆爬起洗了个澡。比赛时候跳得太多了，酸软感开始在他的双腿蔓延。但他没做找队医按摩身体的打算，只是飞快把头发和身体洗干净就又冲了出来。他迫不及待地从床上捞起手机，SNS的新消息提醒都在跳个不停，却唯独没有影山的。

这下儿日向不禁纳闷了起来。

好在现在搞清楚公共人物在公众场合的去向也并非难事。他没有直奔影山的账号首页，因为如果这么做的话，日向只会看到满屏影山点赞过的日向自己的推特。这个人几乎从不发私人生活，任由球迷顺着他点过的Like涌进队友、特别是日向的账号下寻找他的近况。但是从#20XX男排世锦赛#的标签点进去，其他选手发布的会场照片就都一一跳了出来。他一边看一边点赞牛岛拍的大赛吉祥物（一只长得呆乎乎的白色大鸟。日向猜牛若就是因为这个才对它很有执念），古森发的他和佐久早的自拍，又看到排协发布的官方照，最后直到快要翻到底的时候，才从随队记者的九宫格照片一角里扫到一个黑发的侧影。

日向对自己的眼力很是得意——不如说今天比赛发挥得太舒畅了，他连照镜子都觉得自己比昨天好看。图片没用几秒就加载完毕，日向在看清楚的那一刻，骤然僵住了自己都没有意识到一直在翘的嘴角。

影山旁边站的是他的石川前辈。但他并没有在看对方，而是在听面对面的一个外国选手讲话。

可问题是，日向认得那个人：在意大利国家队效力的米兰西塔队6号。

 

 

完全语言不通的两人究竟有什么可聊这种事日向没有考虑，会讲意语的前辈就在旁边，想来这也并不成问题。只是在这一瞬间，未来会和影山站在同一球场的人们.....即将将影山从他身边‘夺走’的人突然都有了具体的轮廓。

臂膀长而有力，个头高大——比影山还要高出一截，面对外国选手也沉着自信。是大众眼中标准排球球手的样子，也许...也许是比他要更符合一个球手应该有的样子。

不用从助跑到起跳都要控制到完美才能避免被拦网打超手，也不会只因为在洲际比赛上打了一场就笑得像个蠢蛋，更不是被影山俯视的、连赛前的情绪状态都要被照顾的‘弱者’。

日向突然很讨厌自己对影山的每一个微不可见的表情变化都了如指掌。如果不是那样的话，他现在就不会注意到影山在照片里发亮的眼睛，还有兴奋到微扬的眉尖。

 

全身的血流似乎都不经意间冷了下来。日向退出推特，把手机扔到枕边，钻进被子里把自己裹得严严实实。

他的双脚这会儿累得发软，肩膀也沉得要命。他想吃影山买的烤栗子，还想窝进家里的沙发。酒店的枕头太高了，一点也不舒服。他本想告诉影山全部这些，现在又已经失去了全部的冲动。

 

日向昏昏沉沉地躺了一阵，赛后的疲倦席卷他的全身，他没再坐起来去给自己找点东西吃，或者回复朋友们的加油。影山刚才说了“稍等”，这让他不想就这么入睡，挣扎着保持清醒。他的意识在回忆里四处飘荡，一会儿落到冬天时他们依偎着看跨年烟花的家里阳台，一会儿飘进多年前的仙台体育馆。记录北一和雪之丘的记牌器在不远处，影山在遥远的网那端。

直到他快要睡着的时候——可能他已经睡着了。日向的脑袋木木的，没法焦距意识——他隐隐注意到安静许久的手机屏幕再次亮了亮。

 

【来自Tobio 的新消息】

>抱歉 会场人太多了 刚才走不开

鬼使神差地，日向再一次按下了视频通话。影山很快接起。

“日向？”

影山穿着整套队服，脖子上还挂着他的选手证。背后是一堵白墙，周边听不到什么声音。他看起来很吃惊。

“现在都...”他看了看手表，“韩国不是已经12点多了？”

“可能吧。”日向半边脸埋在枕头里，他才发现自己的嗓音哑得可怕，好像真的熬太久了。

影山皱起了眉头。

“你怎么还没睡？”

也许是他选择提起的话题，又也许只是类似质问的口气，日向感到某种脑内紧绷的弦终于被拉扯到断裂。

或许他总是这样不够好。

无论他干净利落地得了多少分，接了多少完美的一传，对于一直走在他前面的影山飞雄来说就总是还不够。他今天打得很开心，比在辛苦训练期间的任何时候都想把经历的事情告诉他最喜欢的家伙，如果再能得到一点点夸赞就更完美了。然而影山见到他，却还是只准备给他些不该熬夜的说教。

 

“马上睡了，不会打扰你和厉害的外国人说话。”

日向闭了闭眼，任由现在挤在他喉咙眼儿的随便什么话全都自己跑了出来。看到影山的表情变得不可思议，他感到一阵罪恶却又有恶作剧得逞的快意。

“哈？？……你说皮耶罗？我们刚才就是和他在说……”影山不自然地停顿住，脸色泛红地咬了咬嘴角，“随便说了几句。”

“随你吧。”日向在被子下将身体缩得更紧，“反正都比亚洲杯有意思。”

这下影山也感到不对劲了：“你今天到底怎么回事？我什么时候说过……我中午看了，我们马上还要集合可能没时间帮你复盘，但是我从头到尾都看了，日向。”他越说越快，生怕日向不相信似的又强调了一遍。

这份小心翼翼让日向的眼眶骤然变得热热的。他真的不明白为什么影山总可以让他觉得无所不能，又会感到像现在一样无力弱小。

他相信了自己就是对方最需要的存在，可是需要对方的人可能到最后只有他自己。是不是就因为他总在接受他的二传手的推助，才会一直‘差一点’才能追上？

 

长时间的沉默让影山从莫名和恼火慢慢变得担心，在他的催促下，日向终于再次找到自己的声音：

“如果，”他努力咽下塞满喉咙的涩意，

 

“如果我没有一直和你一起打球就好了。”

 

这大概不是他原本想说的，他猜。至少他不想让影山露出现在这种不可置信的受伤表情，那几乎把他酸胀的心房整个撕裂开来。

但是已出口的话没法再收回，还有讨厌的温热液体顺着他的眼角流进枕头里。不让影山再看到他的更多狼狈成了日向现在唯一能做的事，他切断了视频。

 

 

你与 Tobio 的对话

20xx年 7月 09号 00：23：45

>「Tobio 邀请你进行视频通话」

<「未接听」

>接电话

>「Tobio 邀请你进行视频通话」

<「未接听」

>日向 接电话

 

20xx年 7月 09号 00：25：11

>前辈叫我去热身了

 

20xx年 7月 09号 00：32：51

>好好休息


End file.
